Lunar Shadow DS: The Time-Space Demension
by Ryan Corey
Summary: A Warlock challenges five soldiers to a battle, Will they fail or will they seek success? Find out by reading!
1.

Ch. I Curiosity Means Trouble  
  
One a sunny morning, Tristam snoring in his sleep, his brother, Corey, is yelling from downstairs from his room. "Tristam get up!!!!!!! The others are waiting for you to get up so we can go to the park to play volleyball!" shouts Corey as he heads back to the kitchen. Tristam yawns and sits up rubbing his eyes. " Ok ,ok I'm up!" says Tristam as he looks at his green digital clock that was on a little table by his room." AHHHHH!!! I woke up 30 minutes late!!!!!!!" he shouts as he zooms out of his bed and quickly scrambles to get on some new cloths and dashes out of the door of his room, zooming down the stairs and slides to a stop in front of everyone in the living room. " I'm Ready!!!!" says Tristam, excited and yet mad because he woke up late. "Great!" says Kai as he gets up from the couch as the others rises too. "Ok let's go to the park before we get there late to the others!" says Misty. The 5 goes dashing out the door.  
They all walk to the park, Corey carrying his white volleyball. Surely he looks suspicious but he still goes on with the guys. "Guys do you guys feel weird or sense something that is unusual?" he finally said looking around the park as they reach the volleyball field. "No Corey we don't, why do you ask? I mean surely you are just over reacting or something." Says Misty. "No, I mean I'm sensing warps and messed up space. I mean something has the power to do that." Replies Corey as he looks down at the green grass. " No, that can't be true, The Book of Phases says that no demon, nor warlock can have that kind of power. You got to trust it because it has more information then we do." Says Tristam looking at Corey. Corey looks up at Tristam. "You know what? You are right, maybe it's just me. Let's play volleyball!" shouts Corey as he gets on the volleyball field. "Yeah!" says everyone as they get on the volleyball field.  
They play volleyball for like an hour or so and after they all get tired they all sit on a bench by the volleyball field and rests. Tristam looks up. " Well it's tied, 16 to 16. Who ever wins this game is going to be decided by one final round." Says Tristam as he gets up. " Tristam we are too tired to get up!" shouts Ryu. "Calm down Ryu, Tristam was just explaining." Says Misty. " Well I'm not tired and besides I.." Tristam gets cut off by sensing a demon around the park. "Ok, demon alert guys. I'm sensing it. It's around here somewhere." Everyone jumps up and grabs there transforming sticks. They have dragons on them and a narrow grip so they can hold it properly. " Well let's try to locate it Tristam." Says Kai as he looks around. "No, it won't need to, they will find us." Replies Tristam as he looks around too.   
Suddenly a demon appears out of no where in front of them firing fireballs at them. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughs the demon. That catches the soldier's attention and they jump out of the way. "Well like always, I'm right!" says Tristam. "Hey let's transform guys!" says Kai as they all get up. "Right!" says everyone.  
"Venus Dragon Power!" shouts Kai as he transforms into the soldier of Venus. "Mars Dragon Power!" shouts Corey as he transforms into the soldier of Mars. "Jupiter Dragon Power!" shouts Ryu as he transforms into the soldier of Jupiter. "Neptune Dragon Power!" shouts Misty as she transforms into the soldier of Neptune. "Mercury Dragon Power!" shouts Tristam as he transforms into the soldier of Mercury.   
The five stand by each other and glares at the demon. "We are the soldiers that is destined to protect the innocents! We shall destroy evil from its intentions and evil doing. So come on now and challenge us if you are brave enough!" says Tristam. " Ha this isn't a challenge, this is curiosity I am doing. I am an experiment to test you guys to see how good you are. So I'm here to assassinate you ha!" says the demon. " Well let's destroy that experiment." Says Tristam. "Right!" say the others. They all dash at the demon. The demon jumps up and throws fireballs at them. " Water Rhapsody Dowse!" says Tristam as he fires a wave of water from his hands dowsing the fireball to nothing. Kai jumps up at the demon. " Light Sword Relish!!" Kai throws a sword of light at the demon and stabs it in the arm making it fall to the ground. Corey stands in front of him. " Fire Phoenix Singe!" yells Corey as he fires a fire phoenix at him making him burn to death. Misty runs at him. " Wind Typhoon Tornado!" she fires a twister of wind at him blowing the demon up in the air. "Now Tristam!" says Corey. "Right!" says Tristam as he takes out a cepter. He raises it and it glows. He spins it in his hand and points upright at the demon. "Water Dragon.... Beam Attack!" he fires a blue beam at the demon, vanishing it into dust and they see a device drop to the ground. "Hey, what's that?" asks Ryu indicating the device. Tristam picks it up and looks at it. "Well it looks like a visual sort device." " Well press the button." Says Misty. Tristam presses the green button that is on there and a visual screen appears. A person in a black warlock robe appears on the screen. It turns around. "Well done, I see that you are very good. Well this is just the beginning. Soon your powers will be mine and I will be waiting for a challenge. AHAHAHAHAHA!" the screen disappears. Tristam puts away the device. "Well good luck challenging us." Says Tristam. "We are more than a match!"  
  
  



	2. 

Ch.II The Dream  
  
  
After the battle with the demon at the park Tristam is laying on his bed relaxing. "Surely this is like the first break I had in a while!" says Tristam, talking to himself. Tristam rolls over and stares at the ceiling. "I sure hope that warlock doesn't get a bad idea for attacking us." He says as he blinks. He wonders why he is even laying on his bed right now but he guesses it's because he needs a break. It's about time Tristam relaxes or else he will surely be violent when he goes to school. He yawns and he closes his eyes. He gets a flash back of when he first defeated an ultimate boss.  
The flashback shows him a demon with dragon winds with red hair and evil red eyes. He is wearing a cape with an armor on that isn't so heavy. He holds a scabbard at his side. He is in front of him with the other soldiers behind him. The flashback takes action. " Ok Dark Master surrender or else we will destroy you!" says Tristam. Tristam was a lot younger back then. He was 12 years old. The other soldiers were too except for Reuben, the true scout of Jupiter. Tristam is 17 in his life right now. The flashback shows him more. " Never! Kid you still got a lot to learn!" says the Dark Master. The Dark Master was much bigger than him. Compared to Tristam, he was tall. " Well if you don't give up then I will destroy you!" says Tristam. "That's right!" says the other soldiers together. "HA! Then you will surely won't be lasting very long!" says the Dark Master as he flies in the air. That's what you think!" says Corey as he jumps up at him. "Mars Ember Fire!" says Corey as he fires a fireball at him hitting him in the chest. Dark Master just stands there levitating. " What happened?!" says Corey as he lands on the ground. "Now its my turn!" says Kai as he runs at Dark Master. "Venus Light Hail!" shouts Kai as he jumps up and fires 10 light beams at him hitting him everywhere and an explosion occurs." "Yes I got him!" says Kai as he lands. "Hold on!" says Tristam as he sees Dark Master still levitating in the air not even hurt. " Wow he is powerful." Says Kai as he frowns. " Well! I'm going to shock the life out of him!" says Reuben as he steps towards Dark Master. " Well I'm not easy!" says Dark Master laughing evilly. " Well laugh at this!" says Reuben as he prepares to attack. "Thunder Dragon Reign!" shouts Reuben as he fires a dragon of lightning at him and he shocks him and an electrical impulse occurs. Dark Master still is levitating in the air. " Well you surely tried hard." Says Dark Master as he smirks evilly. "Wind Sever!" yells Misty as a twister goes around Dark Master. Dark Master grins evilly and flaps his wings making a blast of wind blow away the twister. " WHAT! How can that happen?!" says Misty. "Mars Fire Phoenix!" shouts Corey as he fires a phoenix of fire at him hitting him and an explosion of fire bursts out. Dark Master flies out of the explosion. "Mercury Freezing Water!" shouts Tristam as he fires a freezing water beam at Dark Master. A freezing explosion of ice occurs and Dark Master flies back a bit. "Ugh! Mercury.... you are strong. But not strong enough!" says Dark Master as he fires dark balls at the other soldiers hitting them and a big black explosion occurs. "NO!!!!!!!" shouts Tristam as he looks at the explosion. When explosion is he sees four big black crystals. " What did you do? Where are they?" says Tristam falling on his knees. " They are in those crystals. Let's just say, they are lifeless kid." Says Dark Master smirking. Tristam gets up and he glares at Dark Master. "If that's the way you want to play it then so be it!" Tristam aims his crystal at him that is on his wristband. " Mercury Crystal Attack!" shouts Tristam as he fires sparkles of blue light at him and balls of energy hits him and Dark Master yells in pain as he drops down to the ground. " HA! Now look who's laughing now!" says Tristam laughing. Dark Master laughs evilly as he looks up and fires a beam of darkness at him from his eyes. Tristam jumps out of the way. " Whoa!" says Tristam as he lands. Dark Master gets up. He fires a big beam of darkness at him. Tristam sets his crystal in front of him and it floats between his hands. "Mercury Crystal Power!!" shouts Tristam as he fires a blue beam of light at the attack. They both collide with big impact. They both struggle to keep going. Tristam groans in pain as he still hangs in there. He suddenly gets an image in his mind. The four scouts. "Guys, you can still hear me, I need your help to protect the innocents." Says Tristam. 4 images of the scouts appear behind Tristam. " We are with you Tristam!" says Reuben. "Let's combine powers to destroy him!" says Tristam as he still holds the crystal in front of him trying his hardest to keep the power going. "Venus Power!" shouts Kai as he fires a beam of Venus energy at the crystal, powering it up. "Jupiter Power!" says Reuben as he fires a beam of Jupiter energy at the crystal, powering it up. "Neptune Power!" shouts Misty as she fires a beam of Neptune energy at the crystal, powering it up. "Mars Power!" shouts Corey as he fires a beam of Mars Energy at the crystal, powering it up. "Mercury Power!" shouts Tristam as the crystal glows and fires a beam of bright blue light that quickly breaks through Dark Master's beam and it hits him as he yells in pain. After the bright flash is over they see Dark Master still there standing weak. The Mercury Crystal turns into a blue ball of light as Tristam throws it at him hitting him straight in the heart and Dark Master yells in pain as he starts to fade. " You got a lot more to learn kid. A lot more. Be prepared for the ultimate showdown against the most powerful demon there is." Says Dark Master and he vanishes out of sight and the black crystals vanishes and the soldiers starts to untransform and their transformation sticks drop on the ground and vanishes. " What happened?" asks Reuben. Tristam turns around. "Our powers have been sacrificed so we can save the world from Dark Master." "Well, like he says, we have a lot more to learn. Let's be careful." Says Misty. The flashback starts to fade and Tristam wakes up by the yelling of Lunako, his cat.  
"What is it Lunako?" asks Tristam. "What are you doing?" asks Lunako back. " Nothing Lunako." Says Tristam as he puts his hand on his forehead. " We have a lot to learn...." says Tristam saddly.  
  



End file.
